This application claims priority from European Patent Application No. 00200628.6, filed Feb. 23, 2000.
The present invention relates to a process for preparing bisindenylalkanes, in particular bisindenylethane and analogues thereof.
Bisindenylethane, i.e. 1,2-bis(3-indenyl)ethane, is an intermediate in the synthesis of metallocene catalysts which typically are used in combination with a co-catalyst such as methylaluminoxane for the isospecific (co)polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, e.g., the production of isotactic polypropylene.
Several processes for preparing bisindenylethane and analogues thereof are known in the art.
J. Organometallic Chemistry, 342 (1988) 21-29, to S. Collins et al. discloses a process for preparing 1,2-bis(3-indenyl)ethane from 1,2-dibromoethane wherein two (see page 22, Scheme 1) or less than two equivalents (see page 27, Example 1) of indenyllithium are used. The reaction was carried out in solution in THF/HMPA and by slowly warming the reaction mixture from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature and gave the desired end-product in 65% yield after crystallization from acetone and ethanol.
J. Am. Chem. Soc., 109 (1987) 6544-6545, to J. A. Ewen et al. discloses a process similar to the one of Collins wherein, as described in the supplementary material to the article, two equivalents of indenyllithium are reacted with 1,2-dibromoethane dissolved in THF by warming the reaction mixture from xe2x88x9291xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. and stirring for 4 h. Bisindenylethane was obtained in a crude yield of 60%. The product was recrystallized from ethanol.
EP-A-0 485 823 to Hoechst discloses a process similar to that of Collins, but with the modification that the reaction is performed in a solution of just THF. Bis(2-methyl-indenyl)ethane was obtained after warming the reaction mixture from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature and stirring for 5 h in 49% yield after chromatographic purification (see page 9, Example III).
EP-A-0 575 875 to Spherilene discloses a process similar to the Hoechst one; however, the reaction mixture is warmed from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. and the reaction mixture is stirred for 12 h. A yield of 51.6% of unpurified bisindenylethane was obtained (see page 8, lines 44-57). A yield of 48% of crude product was obtained when 4,7-dimethylindene was one of the starting materials (see page 9, line 53, through page 10, line 4).
Organometallics, 10 (1991) 1501-1505, to Grossman et al. discloses the preparation of 1,2-bis(3-indenyl)ethane on page 1502 (left column) in a yield of 54% (crude) by reacting indenyllithium with 1,2-dibromoethane in a molar ratio of 2.2:1 at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., warming the solution to room temperature, and stirring for several hours at this temperature.
As an alternative to the homogeneous processes described above, EP-A-0 574 597 to Hoechst discloses the preparation of bisindenyl compounds of a formula III via a heterogeneous reaction (i.e. suspension) in an aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon. The reaction scheme on page 4 of this document gives a general description of the synthesis of bisindenyl compounds (the preparation of bisindenylethane is neither described nor exemplified in this document). The reaction conditions are mentioned on page 8 of this document. In particular, it is mentioned in line 48 of page 8 that the reaction temperature preferably is from 0 to 120xc2x0 C. and in line 53 that the molar ratio of metallated indene to inter alia dibromoalkyl compound preferably is 2:1.
These prior art processes have the disadvantage that the yields are low (we found that the main by-product is spiro-indene in the case of bisindenylethane) and that as a result thereof the bisindenylalkane needs to be purifiedxe2x80x94in particular, chromatographic purification is undesired when the reaction is carried out on an industrial scalexe2x80x94before further reaction (toward a metallocene catalyst) can take place. In some cases, the reaction times are unacceptably long as well. We have found a new process which does not suffer from these drawbacks.
According to the present invention, a process is provided for preparing bisindenylalkanes of formula I: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 independently represent H or a C1-C6 hydrocarbon group or R1 and R2 or R1 and R3 or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring, said ring being optionally substituted with a C1-C4 hydrocarbon group, and R5 represents a C1-C6 hydrocarbon group, comprising reacting, at a temperature which does not exceed about 5xc2x0 C., a metallated indene of formula II with a disubstituted hydrocarbon of formula III: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, and R5 have the same meaning as defined above, M represents a metal ion, and X independently represents a suitable leaving group, in a suitable reaction medium wherein the molar ratio of II to III is 2.05 or higher.
Hence, the molar ratio of II to III is 2.05:1 or higher. Preferably, the molar ratio of metallated indene (II) to disubstituted hydrocarbon (III) is 2.1 or higher, more preferably 2.2 or higher, most preferably 2.2 to 3.0.
At temperatures above about 5xc2x0 C. by-products are being formed at an undesirable level. Hence, preferably the reaction temperature does not exceed about 0xc2x0 C.
It was found that when using a reaction temperature and a molar ratio of metallated indene to disubstituted hydrocarbon as presently claimed, the product selectivity, reaction time and/or yield improved considerably over the values described in the prior art.
R1, R2, R3, and R4independently represent H or a C1-C6 hydrocarbon group or R1 and R2 or R1 and R3 or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring, said ring being optionally substituted with a C1-C4 hydrocarbon group. It is noted that in the case that R3 and R4 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form an aromatic ring, the double bond in the five-membered ring in the compound of formula I and II will shift to the position of the carbon atoms to which R3 and R4 are attached as, for example, when fluorene is used as a starting material (see below). Preferably, R1, R2, R3, and R4 independently represent H or a CH3 (i.e. methyl) group, most preferably H.
Typical examples of indenes from which the metallated indene of formula II can be prepared include indene, 2-methylindene, 2-methylbenzoindene, 4,7-dimethylindene, and fluorene. These starting materials are either commercially available or can be prepared by methods known to a person skilled in this art, e.g., see page 8, lines 11-36, of EP-A-0 574 597 cited above.
R5 represents a C1-C6 hydrocarbon group. It may be a linear or branched, divalent hydrocarbon group. Preferably, it represents a linear C2-C4 hydrocarbon group. Most preferably, it represents an ethylene group.
M represents a metal ion. Suitable metal ions include alkali and alkaline-earth metal ions such as Li, Na, K, and Mg. Most preferably, M represents a Li ion.
X independently represents a suitable leaving group. Such groups are known to a person skilled in this art, for example, the ones discussed on pages 352-357 of J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Fourth Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1992. Suitable leaving groups include halogen atoms and mesylate, tosylate, and triflate groups. Preferably, the leaving group is a halogen atom such as a Br or Cl atom. More preferably, X represents a Br atom. Most preferably, each X represents a halogen atom, in particular a Br atom.
A typical example of a compound according to formula III is 1,2-dibromoethane. Compounds of formula III are either commercially available or can be prepared by methods known per se in the art.
The metallated indene of formula II is prepared according to procedures known to a skilled person. Suitable metallating agents or bases are known and are described, for example, in J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Fourth Edition, pages 606-609. Typical examples include n-butyllithium, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium diisopropylamide, sodium amide, potassium amide, alkyl magnesium halides, and dialkyl magnesium compounds with n-butyllithium being preferred. Typically, the metallating agent is used in the form of a solution or dispersion in a suitable solvent such as hexane or THF.
The invention process can be carried out using means and equipment well-known to a person skilled in this art.
The invention process is carried out in a reaction medium suitable for carrying out the metallation and claimed alkylation reactions. Suitable reaction media are known to the skilled person and typically include alkanes such as hexane, heptane, and toluene, and ethers such as diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran (THF), with ethers being preferred. Mixtures of one or more of these media may also be used. Most preferably, the reaction medium of the invention process comprises THF. Preferably, a minimal amount of the reaction medium is used in the process according to the present invention.
The invention process is particularly suitable for preparing bisindenylethane, i.e., R1-R4 represent H and R5 represents an ethylene group. This product is prepared from indene and a 1,2-dihaloethane, preferably 1,2-dibromoethane.
The metallated indene of formula II can be prepared in a wide temperature range, i.e., typically xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature. After addition of the metallating agent to the indene, the reaction mixture may be warmed to room temperature in order to form the metallated indene of formula II within an acceptable reaction time. A practical temperature for carrying out the metallation reaction on a small scale is at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. On a technical schale, working at such low temperatures is expensive, and it was found that the reaction could be conveniently carried out at a temperature of about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C.
A typical reaction time for the invention process is 4 to 5 hours. Typically, the reaction time decreases with an increasing molar ratio of II to III.
It is to be noted that, depending on the concentration, reaction medium, and temperature, the reaction mixture of, e.g., indenyllithium and 1,2-dibromoethane in THF may be a heterogeneous mixture below a certain temperature, whereas above this temperature it may be a homogeneous mixture.
The present invention is illustrated by the following Examples.